Geographic information management systems which employ a computer to manage a database of map information and its attribute data are known. Attribute data includes data of roads, houses, and place-names. This sort of computerized system can be employed by, for example, a municipal corporation which must control enormous amounts and types of geographic data. If individual departments of the municipal corporation separately control these data, it will be troublesome. Accordingly, all geographic data of the municipal corporation must be collectively controlled.